


In Which Phil Has A Cold

by Stormendale



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Phil has a cold and Dan takes care of him.





	In Which Phil Has A Cold

“You’re pathetic.” Dan smiled as he sat down on the couch next to Phil. He held out a cup of hot tea, but wrapped up like a burrito in Dan’s sad pimp blanket as Phil was, he couldn’t exactly grab it.

“This isn’t my fault.” He grumbled.

“That you have no free hands? Yeah, definitely my fault. Sorry about that, mate.”

“I’ll _mate_ you, mister.” Phil grumbled as he shrugged off the cover. Dan cringed.

“Phil.” He said, disappointed. “Never say that again.” He handed the cup to the crumpled, ill man next to him. It was as if someone had put a photo of him in MS Paint and just dragged the top size slider down. He was one with the couch.

Phil wore an exaggerated frown. “You’re becoming more like a bad cartoon by the minute.” Dan thought, and then realized he’d said it out loud.

“What does that even mean?”

“I don’t even think I know what that means.”

Phil mumbled something. “I can’t understand you through the snot tsunami.”

“I said, can you make me some… soup… please?”

Dan smiled at the thought of him being on one of those sad animal adoption commercials where they show abused animals and put “In the Arms of an Angel” behind it. “Yes, dear.” He said, patting Phil’s head awkwardly.

“Don’t call me dear.” Phil grumbled.

“Sure thing, pumpkin,” Dan called as he disappeared into the next room.

“Wait, that’s worse.” Phil decided. “Dear is fine.” He said quietly, but mostly to himself since Dan was too far away to hear. He put the mug of tea up to his mouth and breathed into it to send some steam to his face. It felt nice. He wondered idly if he could get himself sicker by breathing on himself, and resolved to just drink it.

Dan came back about five minutes later with a bowl of ramen. He sat it on the coffee table and turned on an old episode of Game of Thrones since they were caught up. Phil had just picked up his bowl when Dan sat right next to him.

He began to speak, but Dan interrupted. “If you breathe on me or even look at me, I’m leaving.”

Phil was automatically tempted to look at him, but liked the warm feeling of his best friend against his side too much to tempt fate. Dan put his left arm around Phil while the other scrolled through twitter on his phone, with his legs propped up on the table.

Dan must have zoned out, because the hand that was on Phil’s shoulder moved up to mess with his messy black hair absentmindedly.

Phil smiled. _Maybe being sick isn’t so bad._

And then he sneezed, a gross snotty sneeze, and Dan jumped up immediately. “Ugh, disgusting.” He threw the box of tissues at him and moved to the other end of the couch.

So much for that.


End file.
